I'm in love with Tori Vega
by Kortex
Summary: Tori descubrirá gracias a una de las actividades de Sikowitz que alguien de su clase esta enamorado de ella, sus amigos le animarán a que encuentre a su admirador secreto. ¿Quién podrá estar detrás de esa misteriosa frase?
1. Chapter 1

Victorious no me pertenece y esas cosas que siempre se dicen.

Tori Pov

Era un día normal en otra de las locas clases de Sikowitz, como siempre golpeamos los pies contra el suelo esperando que el profesor nos revelará nuestra siguiente actividad.

-Bien. -Hizo una pausa, aprovecho para beber de su coco. -Vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio. Como bien sabéis cuando seáis famosos, si es que alguno de vosotros lo consigue -esto lo dijo en voz baja. -Vuestros secretos dejarán de serlo, todo el mundo los conocerá, así que quiero que cada uno escriba en un papel su mayor secreto, lo guardaremos en mi caja y después del almuerzo los expondré en los pasillos a todo Hollywood Arts.

-¿Pero nadie sabrá que son nuestros verdad? -Preguntó desconfiado Andre levantando la mano.

-No. -Rió Sikowitz inspirando poca confianza. -¡Cat no pongas tu nombre! -Dijo él, la pelirroja gritó detrás mío consiguiendo asustarme.

-Cobarde. -Se burló Jade.

Una vez pasado el susto, saque un pequeño trozo de papel en blanco y me quede pensativa frente a este.

No me considero una persona que tenga secretos, podría pensar alguna cosa que me pasó de pequeña o alguna anécdota vergonzosa. Pensándolo bien ninguna de esas cosas habrían pasado si no fuera por Trina, ella había tenido la culpa de que me quedara con la cabeza encajada en la escalera cuando tenía siete años o de que terminará con más de diez picaduras de avispas porque ella perdió mi muñeca favorita en un coche abandonado.

 _"_ _A veces no soporto a mi hermana"_. Fue lo que escribí al final, de verdad que quiero a Trina pero a veces mi paciencia se agota.

Una vez todos terminamos Sikowitz recogió cada uno de los papeles y los guardó en la pequeña caja con una sonrisa.

Cuando la clase acabó nos dirigimos a almorzar, obviamente el tema de conversación sólo podía girar en torno a una cosa.

-¿Qué pusisteis chicos? -Preguntó Robbie.

-Que eres un idiota. -Le contestó Rex instantaneamente riendose.

-¡Rex! -Protestó Robbie.

-Yo lo deje en blanco. -Dijo Beck pasando una mano por su cabello. -No tengo secretos ya os lo dije.

No podía negar que la curiosidad por saber que habían escrito me estaba matando pero tampoco me atreví a preguntarles porque en parte podía ser aterrador ¿y si alguno de ellos era un psicópata? Aparte de Jade claro.

Estaba segura que ellos sabrían "mi secreto" nada más leerlo, después de todo conocían a Trina.

-¿Qué te pasa Vega? -Dijo Jade sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿Tienes miedo de que todo Hollywood Arts sepa que duermes con tus peluches?

-Yo no hago eso. -Me crucé de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida. -¿No serás tu la que teme que todo el instituto sepa que duermes con tus tijeras?

-Me gusta dormir segura. -Se encogió de hombros.

Andre cambio el tema hablando sobre la nueva canción que estaba componiendo para una de sus clases, después continuamos hablando un rato sobre algunas tonterías y aunque habíamos logrado distraer la conversación del tema en el que todos estábamos pensando no fue lo suficiente para evitar que en cuanto sonó la campana echaramos a correr hacia el edificio.

Sikowitz había copiado e impreso todos los secretos varias veces, después los había pegado sobre cartulinas amarillas por todos los pasillos.

Enseguida pude localizar el mio y el de Beck, que como ya había dicho estaba en blanco. Vi uno bastante ofensivo sobre que en ocasiones quería matar a alguien, mi mente enseguida lo asocio a Jade ¿no se referiría a mi verdad? Aun recordaba ese perturbador viaje a "Hollywood Arts", según ella, con una pala en el asiento trasero.

Otro de los secretos hablaba de que se sentía atraído por las marionetas ¿Robbie? Por favor dime que no.

Algunas personas habían escrito sus miedos o incluso confesiones de amor, que monos. Cat soltó una risita a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le pregunté imaginado que había visto mi secreto.

-Eso.-Dijo señalando al único papel que por algún motivo no había leído. -Parece que Tori tiene un admirador. -Volvió a soltar esa risita.

-Que sorpresa otro idiota más en Hollywood Arts. -Escuche decir a Jade al fondo.

-Vaya Tori no sabía que tuvieras un admirador secreto.

Genial ahora hasta Robbie se metía conmigo.

Pero era cierto, dirigí la mirada hasta el papel en el que alguien había escrito en inglés con una pequeña y pulcra letra: _"I'm in love with Tori Vega"._

¿Espera qué? ¿Quien había escrito eso?


	2. Chapter 2

Tori Pov

Espere a que todos se marcharán para hacer una foto a cada uno de los secretos, ya daría una excusa más tarde de porqué me retrase al llegar a clase.

No quería quedarme con las dudas de quien lo había escrito, y eso suponía analizar muy bien cada uno de los secretos. Si, lo sé, no sonaba muy prometedor por mi parte, pero necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás de esto.

Éramos un total de once alumnos los que íbamos a clase de Sikowitz. Aparte de nosotros, tres chicos y dos chicas. Podía descartar a Beck y Robbie, pero ¿qué pasaba con Andre? ¿Y si por un casual lo había escrito él? Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

Andre había estado muy callado durante el almuerzo y tampoco había bromeado respecto a ese secreto.

Solo somos amigos me dije a mi misma intentando autoconvencerme, pero también se había enamorado de Jade y eso me hacía dudar de mi propio mejor amigo. Definitivamente la actividad de Sikowitz iba a volverme loca.

No logré distraerme en ningún momento durante las horas que quedaban y encima cuando por fin me metí en el coche de Trina para regresar a casa, también comenzó a hablar del tema. Bueno, más bien de los que a ella le interesaban.

-¿Te puedes creer que el idiota de Mike escribió que le gustaba esa tal Ann? -Dijo mientras conducía e intentaba maquillarse a la vez. -¡Y pensar que le iba a pedir salir este fin de semana! Ahora se lo perderá el muy idiota.

Simplemente asentí, no quería hablar del tema con ella. Sabía que si le daba cuerda intentaría averiguar que había escrito y eso terminaría con Trina lloriqueando por toda la casa a mis padres que "no la quería".

En cuanto llegamos subí corriendo al piso de arriba para encerrarme en mi cuarto, necesitaba encontrar algo. No pare de rebuscar en los cajones hasta encontrar la partitura de Let it shine.

Andre siempre solía dejar notas en sus partituras y allí estaba su letra, encendí mi PeraPhone y la comparé. No se parecían en absoluto, suspiré aliviada.

Eso quitaba a Andre de la lista dejando a los tres chicos que se sentaban siempre en la parte de atrás de la clase de Sikowitz. Aunque Trina había comentado algo de Mike, así que otro menos.

No quería obsesionarme con el tema, pero si era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie, desde el desastre de Ryder, lo más parecido a una cita fue cuando Beck intentó besarme. No es que necesitará estar siempre saliendo con alguien, es solo que no estaría mal tener una cita ¿después de cuánto tiempo Tori? ¿Cuantos meses habían pasado ya?

Suspiré, definitivamente no quería volverme loca con esto y sabía que era inevitable.

Sikowitz podía estar orgulloso, al día siguiente no había nadie que no hablará de su ejercicio, Robbie no podía pasear tranquilo por los pasillos sin que le señalarán con el dedo.

-¡Qué yo no he escrito eso! -Repitió por tercera vez durante el almuerzo.

-Si tu lo dices. -Bromeó Andre al que hoy se le notaba más animado. -Bueno, bueno, lo importante es... -Él tamborileo en la mesa. -Quien escribió eso para Tori.

-Yeiiii. -Añadio Cat entusiasmada.

-No es necesario. -Simplemente intente cambiar de tema, ya me sentía bastante avergonzada por la investigación que estaba haciendo por mi misma.

Andre se llevó la mano a sus labios como si estuviera pensando y Cat le imitó.

-Sabemos que no es Mike porque ya está saliendo con Ann, así que solo quedan esos dos que se sientan al fondo. ¿Tú qué dices Beck?

Beck intentó contestar algo con la boca llena que nadie entendió.

-En serio chicos, no es necesa…

-¿De qué habláis? -Preguntó Jade que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

-Del admirador secreto de Tori. -Rio alegremente Cat.

-¡Agh! Necesito nuevos amigos. -Tal y como había llegado se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin decir nada más.

Andre, Cat, Robbie y Rex formaban sin duda el peor cuarteto de detectives del universo.

Cat se había disfrazado para la ocasión. No había logrado sacar ningún tipo de información a John, uno de los chicos que se sentaba en última fila, lo único que había conseguido fue que huyera despavorido con sus extrañas preguntas.

Andre por su parte había estado hablando con la otra chica de la clase, según él porque era amiga de ambos chicos, yo no estaba tan segura. No consiguió nada de información tampoco, pero al menos sí una cita.

Y mejor no hablo del desastroso dúo de Robbie y Rex.

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas y no habíamos averiguado nada, es más, era posible que si fuera John ahora estaría más asustado que nunca.

-¿Por qué no le contestas a la nota? -Preguntó un día Andre. -Ya sabes le dices que quieres conocerle.

Hacía casi una semana desde que empezó su investigación y no habíamos averiguado nada. Incluso teníamos una enorme pizarra en casa de Cat con fotos y flechas asignando secretos al puro estilo CSI.

-¿No crees que eso me convertiría en el hazme reír de todo Hollywood Arts?

-¿Más? -Preguntó Jade entre risas.

-¿Por qué no dejáis ya el temita? -Dijo de pronto Beck con tono de enfado.

No era la primera vez que canadiense se quejaba de ello, siempre que alguien sacaba el tema él insistia en que los secretos debían permanecer siéndolo. Era curioso que dijera eso el hombre "que no tenía secretos".

Andre incluso había llegado a plantearse que Beck fuera quien lo había escrito y que el papel en blanco no le pertenecía a él. Por supuesto yo pensaba que no eran más que tonterías, sin embargo, sí que era cierto que Beck parecía estar ocultando algo.

Bueno, el plan es actualizar una vez a la semana aunque dependiendo de cuantas ganas/motivación tenga quizá actualice más seguido. Mi intención es siempre tener el siguiente capítulo listo antes de publicar para así si alguna semana estoy ocupada poder actualizar. Diría que seguiremos en la Pov de Tori un capítulo o dos más antes de ver algo de Jade.

Siento no ser la persona más comunicativa del universo, pero gracias por los comentaríos y esas cositas! Simplemente es que soy más sosa que una esponja, no os lo toméis a mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Aarón se había presentado el lunes durante el almuerzo, era un chico rubio que se sentaba en la parte de atrás de la clase de Sikowitz. Sonrió nervioso, se confesó y me preguntó si quería ir con él al cine el sábado. Así de sencillo.

Simplemente le dije que si, Cat aplaudió, Andre me felicitó, Rex se burló de Robbie y Jade como siempre soltó una estupidez. Sin embargo, Beck no dijo ni una palabra.

Incluso Trina me había felicitado, a su manera, algo así de que se alegraba que su hermana pequeña pudiera tener una cita a pesar de que no pudiera competir contra su belleza.

Aaron no parecía un mal chico y aunque apenas participaba en clase de Sikowitz, estos días se había acercado para hablar conmigo o simplemente me saludaba con una sonrisa. Además encontraba muy tierna la forma en la que se declaró.

Todo parecía ir bien por una vez hasta que Beck me cito para hablar el viernes después de las clases, quizá así averiguaría de una vez porque estaba actuando tan raro.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le pregunté por tercera vez, él se había empeñado en asegurarse que no quedará ni un alma en Hollywood Arts para poder hablar.

-Es sobre el secreto de tu admirador. -Dijo él volviendo a mirar en todas las direcciones, parecía nervioso. -No lo escribió Aaron.

Me quede helada por un momento, si Andre tenía razón me lo estaría recordando hasta el día de mi muerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Cruce mis dedos mentalmente para que mi mejor amigo no tuviera razón, por favor otra confesión de Beck era lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo.

-Mira. -Pasó la mano por su pelo. -Solo sé que él no lo hizo. Ese día estaba a su lado y vi lo que escribió, no era eso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí y por eso creo que deberías saberlo Tori. No digo que no salgas con él, ni nada de eso. Solo quería que supieras la verdad.

Beck cogió su mochila y se marchó sin decir nada más. Rápidamente marque el número de Andre y le explique lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Es él! -Dijo al otro lado del Peraphone.

-Eso no significa que sea él. -Suspiré. -¿Qué crees que debería hacer con Aarón?

-No sé Tori, quizá de verdad este enamorado de ti ese chico.

Quizá sí, quizá no. Lo que si era cierto que quería tener una cita conmigo, así que aparte todas mis dudas y me dirigí a casa, mañana saldría con él.

Al día siguiente cogí un autobús y me acerque hasta el centro comercial donde veríamos la película. No quise que pasase a recogerme por su propia seguridad entre Trina y mi padre, que no trabajaba ese fin de semana, mi cita podría durar menos de cinco minutos.

Él parecía llegar tarde, pero para mi desgracia la persona que menos quería ver si estaba allí.

-Vega. -Saludó Jade con desgana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jade?

-Venia a ver esa nueva película de terror. -Señaló a un cartel que lograba ver bien por la distancia. -¿Dónde está tu bobo admirador? -Dijo Jade con una sonrisa torcida.

-Llega tarde.

-¿Eso o se ha arrepentido? -Rió la gotica.

-¿Y tu viniste sola Jade? -Contraataque.

Jade simplemente chasqueo la lengua y se marchó de allí. Aaron apareció antes de que mi conciencia me obligará a ir tras ella a pedirle perdón.

-Hola Tori. -Me sonrió. -¿Compramos la entradas?

Si alguna vez me hiciera famosa y escribiera mis memorias dedicaría un capítulo entero a como la cita con Aarón se convirtió en un infierno, todo gracias a una única persona: Cat.

Cat se presentó de la nada cuando estábamos comprando palomitas, entró a nuestra misma sala y se sentó en medio de nosotros dos con una gran e inocente sonrisa. ¡Por más señales que le mandaba no parecía querer entender ninguna!

No nos dejó ver la película, pero pensé que cuando terminará al menos nos dejaría o podríamos despistarla para ir a cenar a algún restaurante.

Cuando Aarón aprovecho para ir al baño le pregunté.

-¿Cat recuerdas que estoy en una cita, no?

-Siii y estoy tan feliz porque tengas una. -Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Por eso deberías darnos un poco de intimidad. -Le suplique con la mirada.

No, no funcionó.

La pelirroja vino a cenar con nosotros, bueno más bien ella decidió dónde cenar y obligó a que Aaron le comprará dos menús porque el muñeco que le dieron en el primer pedido no le gustaba.

Agotados, estabamos agotados de no tener ni un solo segundo a solas y yo no entendía qué estaba pasando en la cabecita de Cat para que me hiciera esto. ¡Incluso juraría que vi a Shinjin con un walkie-talkie espiandonos!

Estaba completamente derrotada para cuando Aarón me dejó en mi casa, incluso Cat me acompañó a la puerta para que no pudiera despedirme de él a solas. ¿Pero qué pasaba con ella?

Simplemente me tumbé en la cama esperando que lo que quedaba de día se acabará.

Solo necesité ver a Cat cargando una enorme montaña de bibble el lunes para saber quién se ocultaba tras ello. Claro que no me estaba volviendo loca, por supuesto que había visto a Shinjin el sábado espiandonos y solo había una persona con el poder suficiente para manipular a Cat y Shinjin en todo Hollywood Arts.

Jade.

Si tarde más de la cuenta esta vez en publicar, pero fue una semana de locos. Espero actualizar la semana que viene y esperemos que por fin Tori llegue a alguna conclusión(?) Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :)


End file.
